Reading MoA
by PreciousMetals
Summary: Ok so I know its been done but if your into drama storys then this is a good story to read when the demigods come to the past they will come from 1month after annabeth and percy fell...DONT READ THIS NEXT PART IF YOU HAVENT READ MOA...Tartarus ok and warning there will be torture flash backs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mount olympus-Empire state building **

**Just after the lightning thief (after zeus decided weather to kill him or not)**

**Throne room**

**Third person P.O.V **

Zeus had just called everyone into the throne room after he had decided young percy jacksons fate, so he could descuss the events that had past and choose Ares punishment for trying to start a war, Ares had told posiden that it was 'probably' hades that had taken Zeus master bolt (not the primary school bolt made of tin foil but the type that makes a nuclear bomb look like a sparkler) but as it turned out it was Ares that descoverd the real thief and got influenced by as zeus says 'an unknowen enemy' which almost everyone believes to be kronos, percy jackson then came back to olympus with the master bolt and because of that and only that perseus jackson was aloud to live.

You could hear the whispers all through the throne room Zeus even invited hestia and hades to this meeting as it was an important meeting requiring our peace keeper Hestia and someone who was in the middle of this, Hades. You could hear a few snorts and snickering from Apollo and Aphrodite, they were know dout coming up with ideas as to there adventure and how they could meddle with there life.

"The meeting is about to-" Zeus was abruptly cut off

"No, I thought we were about to start an icecream eating contest" Apollo said sarcasticly, Zeus glared at him and Artemis smacked him on the head with the flat of her hunting knife.

"Oww!" Apollo complained

Just then a light appeared and it got bigger and bigger until the colours shinning were electric blue and obsidian black and then the colours split up and out of the black came a boy about 13 or 14 with black hair that looked like he had just got out of bed he also had a rich chocolate coloured eyes,, he wore dark blue denim jeans a t-shirt with dancing skulls on it a black hoodie and black and white canvas shoes. Out of the blue light came a girl about 15 she had small features but on her face was a fierce look that tells you 'mess me and I will skin you alive' she had short black spiky hair and electric blue eyes, she wore a silver dress that flowed just below her knees but she wore silver and black combat boots which ruined the look of the dress, she also wore a silver zip up long sleeve jacket that cut of half down her upper bodie on her rist was a metal chain braclet and above her head was a silver circlet which made her look like a prinncess that would rather be a trouble maker.

After getting over the shock Zeus booms.

"Who are you?" Theres a little apprehension in his voice that was masked so well only those close to him would hear it.

They both look at eachother with wide eyes before what looks like an understanding passes through thier eyes, they both bow deeply trying to avoid eye contact with the big three brothers.

The girl speaks up "forgive me lord Zeus but what year is it?" Still avoiding eye contact with them

He looks surprised by the question but answers.

"2001, now tell me your names and godly parents!" He orders

They look at eachothe as though having a silent covorsation after a few minutes the boy nodds.

"I lord Zeus, am Thalia grace Daughter of Zeus lieutenant of artemis's immortal hunters" everyone gasps at the revalation all the gods eyes bugging out

"B-but your s-supposed to be a tree" Zeus exclaims in utter shock

"I am from your future and I'm guessing by the fact hades i here when its not the winter solstice and that its 2001, Percy jackson just returned your master bolt?" She said with a little bordem seeping through her words at the end, Zeus nodds still into much shock to speak.

"Well I am from six years in the future but to answer you question of how I came back to life well I have to words for you, Golden Fleece" she says simply

Zeus finally able to find his words says.

"Who are you boy" he says facing the black haired boy

"I lord Zeus, am Nico Di angelo Son of hades and gost king and before you go all haywire on lord hades let me explain I am before the pact I am from 70 years ago and was put in the lotus casino along with my sister bianca di anglelo, she died that year while on a quest to save ladie artemis, oh and I,m 14 years old by the way" Nico said with pain in his voice at the mention of bianca. Zeus looks to his eldest brother Hades who has a blank expression on his face as he stares straight a head into space, despite their diffrences Zeus and Posiden looked at there brother with sympathy.

"Very well I will exspept this for now but want to know one thing" they both give Zeus a wry nodd in accseptence

"What is the future like right now?"

"We won't say much but what we can say is the future is dark, kronos did rise and try take over olympus but percy saved us but now gaia is rising from her slumber and the only way to defeat gaia and her children the giants we romans, greeks and the gods to work togeather" Thalia said with a grim expression.

Everyone of the gods expressions varied from shocked to terrorfied to blank and then all of a sudden a bright white light appeared and out of the light came a book and three other people.

The figures stepped out there was a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes he had a scar on his bottem lip and was well built he looked to be about 16 he wore shorts and a purple shirt with the faded words CAMP JUPITAR on the shirt. Next to the blonde was a girl with dirty choppy brown hair as if she cut her hair with safty sissors she also wore a white tank top that hugged her curves and a pair of camo mini shorts she looked like she was trying to down play her beauty but she was still pretty she looked about the same age as the blonde. On the right side of the girl was a small 15 year old boy with elfish features, he had a deep tan and messy brown curly hair that had greece all through it he wore an orange faded and dirty camp half blood shirt on with a pair of fishing shorts on and a yellow tool belt that hung lose on his waste and poking out of the tool pouch was a bronze hammer.

"OK! Who are you?" Zeus thunderd getting annoyed at all the demigods raining out of odd balls of light.

"Lord Jupitar it is I Jason Grace your son" he said looking confused as he boughed

"Did you say jupitar and...Grace" Hera said speaking up for the first time her voice dangerously calm

"Umm" was Zeus/Jupitars reply

"I can't believe you had two children and broke the law of never mixing aspects with mortal lovers am I not enough for you do you not want any children with me...do you not love me" hera asked her voice lowering at the last part tears leaking down her face as she got off her throne and went sat next to hestia where she calmed hera until hera went sat back on her throne and refused to aknowledge her husband.

While Zeus and Hera had there squabble.

Thalia with the occasional imput of nico explainded what happened before they got the throne room and whats happened so far, Jason told Thalia and Nico what happened before they were flashed to olympus.

"Thalia would you like to read the note attached to the book" Zeus asked Thalia nodded and then snatched the letter off the book.

_Dear Demigods and Gods_

_We have sent you the book from your last quest THE MARK OF ATHENA and you shall read it we will have Annabeth and Percy out for the story either tomorow latest or end of chapter but be reminded the place they are in is a diffcult to get them out so there might be a few problems when they get out but we dont know whats happning in there so they could be quite bruised and or injured good luck this is the best time to prevent the gods from making the mistakes of the future all you need is quality time togeather as a family._

_Enjoy the book_

_Sincerely_

_The muses, AOLLO and HERMES _

"When isn't them to" Demeter sighs exsaperately everyone ignoreds her.

"Ok intoduce your selves" zeus ordered looking at the three new demigods

"I am Jason Grace preator of camp Jupitar and one of the seven from the great prophecy

"I am Piper mclean Daughter of Aphrodite Charm speaker and one of the seven from the great prophecy"

"I am Leo valdez Son of Hephaestus Fire user and one of the seven of the prophecy"

The gods nod in accseptance.

"What is this other prophcey we no of one and that is about only one hero so tell us this prophecy" Athena said speaking up for the first time

"Very well

Seven half bloods shall answe the call

To storm or fire the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath

And foes bear arms to the doors of death" Nico recited

"Well then shall we start the book?" Hera asks

"Who wants to read?." Thalia asks Hestia rasises her hand, thalia hands her the book

* * *

**Ok thats my first chapter sorry about spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes gonna try updating often sorry if its not as offten as you like please no flames just**

**constructive critism And please pm me if you have ideas, sorry if its not as funny as you hoped but this will be on the hurt/comfort side but I will try Make it funny. Oh and I no that in the books hera is jason patron but I changed that a bit so that I could have a bit of Zeus Hera drama ok so sorry if you dont like it but i wanted drama between queen of the heavans and king of the heavans.**


	2. NOTICE

**A/N for my story READING MOA**

**Ok really sorry to those who thought that this was a chapter. **

**Now for this story I think I am gonna take it off the site you know make a few chapters then post this story back online I am still doing this story its just I am gonna take it off the site do a few chapters put it back up its just that I feel really pressured with so many people reading this story so I am gonna write this offline for a bit but when i repost it will be called the same so keep an eye out for this story if your a guest reader I dont know write the name down so you remember and dont forget I AM STILL WRITING THIS STORY think of it as a hoilday but the best part is when i come back there will be like 10 + Chapters and i will make sure when its reposted the chapters are good quality ok remember i love that you guys like my story so I am doing this for you guys ok and please dont be angry with me REALLY SORRY like if i keep typing i am gonna cry sorry ok please try and look at this from my point of view because i am still a new writer on here and outside of h ere :'(**


End file.
